Angular position sensors are used in myriad devices and systems to sense angular (e.g., rotational) position. In some instances, there is a need to sense multi-turn (e.g., >360-degrees) angular positions of a device. Many devices within the automotive and various other vehicular transport systems have such a need. An example of one particular device is a steering wheel. It is typically desirable to sense, for example, at least ±720-degrees of steering wheel rotation. This requires a sensor with a minimum sensing range of 1440-degrees. Unfortunately, few multi-turn angular position sensors with a minimum sensing range of 1440-degrees, and that exhibit adequate reliability, stability, and accuracy are presently available.
Hence, there is a need for a multi-turn angular position sensor that provides a minimum sensing range of 1440-degrees, and that exhibits adequate reliability, stability, and accuracy. The present invention addresses at least this need.